A Little bit Santa
by Tanya Reed
Summary: Takes place during "Santa's Midnight Run". Just a little private moment between Cassandra and Ezekiel. Slightly shippy.


This story was written for JuniorLibrarian who offered to try to write me an Eve/Jake story in return. It sounded like a great trade to me!

XXXXXX

It was the smell of chocolate chip cookies that lured Cassandra to the kitchen. The scent had been even more distracting than that of the earlier hot chocolate, and she couldn't resist.

She left Stone and Jenkins looking for the items she needed for her calculations and went in search of fresh baked cookies. As she got closer, her stomach rumbled, and she couldn't wait for her mouth to be as happy as her nose.

When she entered the kitchen, Ezekiel was just taking a sheet out of the oven. He was still wearing the adorable, frilly apron, and Santa's hat was perched jauntily on is head. Cassandra couldn't resist a small smile. She was enjoying Christmasy Ezekiel.

"How are they?" she asked.

He turned and gave her a big smile. "They smell delicious."

"Maybe we'd better try them to make sure."

His grin widened. "Of course, we should. We'll just give them a couple of minutes to cool first."

Cassandra wondered if Ezekiel really knew how to bake or if the cookie recipe had come from the hat.

He put the sheet down on top of the stove and slid another sheet in, setting a small timer that looked like a chicken. Despite the fact that he was a rogue and a thief, domesticity suited him, and Cassandra liked seeing him so happy. Often, Ezekiel's eyes held shadows, speaking of dark memories he was trying to keep hidden. There was something deeper there, something behind the easy smile and the boasts.

She was starting to believe that he wasn't nearly as bad a person as he thought he was. Even though he continually insisted his only interest was self preservation and that he was not trustworthy, every time any of them had needed him, he'd been there-especially for Cassandra herself.

"That's an awfully serious face for this time of year," he announced, taking off his oven mitt. "While we're waiting for the cookies to cool, why don't you sit down and tell me all about it."

Ezekiel came forward and took Cassandra's hand. His skin was warm against hers, and his touch was gentle. He led her to the small table and sat down in one of the chairs. Patting his knee, he looked up at her expectantly, his eyes guileless.

"Um..." she said, "you want me to sit there?"

"Yes, sit here and tell me your Christmas wish."

Suddenly, Cassandra understood. She'd forgotten about the tradition of young children sitting on Santa's lap. Because his request was probably caused by the hat, she knew she should protest, but Ezekiel looked so earnest.

As she gingerly sat on Ezekiel's leg, Cassandra admitted to herself that most of her didn't want to say no anyway. His arm went around her, and something that had nothing to do with the hat flashed briefly in his eyes. She flushed but didn't get up.

"So, Cassie," he said softly, the accent she secretly loved flowing through her, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well," she thought about this for a minute and frowned. "Actually, nothing."

"You don't want anything for Christmas?"

Her thoughtful frown deepened. "This is a pretty great Christmas. I think it's about the best I've ever had. I got to meet Santa. I even got to rescue him. I've got friends...real friends." She paused and looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" he asked, his expression concerned.

"I guess if I had to wish something, I'd wish that Colonel Baird and Jake would trust me again."

"Trust is overrated," he told her, but his voice was gentle.

She glanced up, met his eyes. This was the real Ezekiel, not the hat. Quietly, she said, "Your trust means a lot to me, especially since...Thank you. Thank you for being kind to me, for helping me."

"Even a good person can do bad things when they're up against the wall. I believe in you, and I believe in your little brain grape." He smiled and brushed his fingers against her forehead. Cassie felt an answering flutter in her stomach.

"I wanted to say thank you anyway. Sometimes I feel as if you're the only one who wants me here."

"Now, I know that's not true. Baird and Stone really like you. You're hard not to like. I certainly like you."

She beamed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I like you, too." Before things could get any more complicated, she jumped to her feet. "Do you think the cookies are cool enough to eat yet?"

Ezekiel broke into another wide grin. "I don't know. Let's test them."

"Yes, please!" She let go of her own sudden serious mood and clapped her hands. This Christmas had brought her so much to enjoy, she didn't want to dwell on what she couldn't have yet.

"Miss Cillian? Miss Cillian, where are you?" Jenkins called.

"Follow the smell of cookies," she heard Stone suggest.

Sighing, she gingerly took the cookie Ezekiel held out to her. It was time to get back to work. For now, it was enough that her friends needed her. Maybe someday they'd begin to trust her again.

As if reading her thoughts, Ezekiel winked at her. Warmth spread through her body and strengthened her more than the cookie could. He made a good Santa, but he made an even better friend. He always knew exactly the right thing to say to help her be the person she wanted to be. She hoped one day she'd be able to return the favour.

Winking back, she reached for his hand with her free one. "Come on, Ezekiel. Let's go help Santa."


End file.
